


Chocolate Ice Cream

by Angstluver (SydCybertronian)



Series: fanfiction.net collection [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Re-upload, Romance, Shoujo-ai, re-upload of an old work on fanfic.net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-02
Updated: 2006-07-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydCybertronian/pseuds/Angstluver
Summary: Drabble: Olette and Fuu are out on a train watching date on sunset shoujo ai and Fluff. OletteFuu
Relationships: Fuu/Olette (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: fanfiction.net collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585249
Kudos: 1





	Chocolate Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> December 29, 2019  
A repost of a very old work on fanfiction.net  
if you feel like commenting please keep in mind that I'm just posting this here for archival purposes and this is not an accurate representation of my current writing level.

A/N: a Fuu/Olette shoujo ai fic. Large amounts of fluff. This is my favorite shoujo ai couple besides Aeris/Yuffie. Please leave behind your kind reviews!

Disclaimer: I didn't create Kingdom Hearts 2

xXx Chocolate Ice Cream xXx

"You know, they say that a train with nobody on it appears right around this time." Olette remarked to Fuu.

"Whatever," Fuu continued to lick at her chocolate ice-cream. Staring at the horizon and the sun that always seemed like it was setting.

Olette noticed that her rainbow sherbet was beginning to drip, so she took a few hasty licks, enjoying the tangy taste. Arms wrapped around her shoulders and she relaxed into the embrace stealing a quick bite of the chocolate ice-cream hovering in front of her nose.

"Inexcusable," Came a sullen voice and Olette grinned than gasped as the ice-cream was shoved into her face. Giggling she pulled away and started to try to get the cold sticky ice-cream off her face but Fuu stopped her.

She took one finger and placed it on Olettes cheek and trailing it down managed to reveal a white streak where the ice-cream used to be, than taking her now chocolate covered finger she proceeded to lick it off. "Yummy," she stated, successfully causing Olette to go into uncontrollable giggling.

Once the ice-cream was all cleaned up they sat on the edge of sunset hill, Olette with her head on Fuu's shoulder and Fuu with a smile on her face. They were from two rivaling gangs and yet they had managed to create this bond, this relationship of sorts.

"Fuu look!" Came a sudden shout from Olette and her head shot up. "It's the train I was telling you about!" Olette looked up at Fuu almost bouncing with excitement. And Fuu could see that Olette had spoken true, the train really _was _empty.

There was a sudden jolt of apprehension from Fuu. She stiffened and hugged Olette closer, as if to shield her from something bad. That train didn't give her a very good feeling and Fuu didn't relax until it had gone. Than she placed a small kiss on her sweethearts forehead and finished her ice-cream.


End file.
